


Sticky Notes

by Wizardcookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardcookie/pseuds/Wizardcookie
Summary: Selepas bangun dari tidur, Bokuto dihadapkan dengan tempelan sticky notes di bantal, pintu, bahkan wajahnya. Tetapi tidak ia temukan figur empunya kertas tersebut.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	Sticky Notes

Burung telah berkicau di pagi hari. Sinar matahari pun menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang sedikit tergeser. Bokuto Koutaro mengerang, merasakan sisi kasurnya yang kosong membuat kedua matanya spontan terbuka. Ia bangun, mendapati _sticky note_ hijau yang tertempel di bantal dan mengambilnya, membacanya dengan seksama.

**_Bo, aku pergi ya._ **

Meski terkejut karena hanya dirinya sendiri yang tidur di kasur, kesadaran Bokuto masih separuh. Ia bingung kenapa ada kertas ini di bantal kekasihnya? Bokuto pun mendudukkan diri, memegang kertas dan menggaruk kepalanya. Tahu-tahu ia dapati kertas hijau lain baru saja terjatuh dari dahinya. _Sticky notes_ itu pun diambil dan ia membaca tulisan yang tertera.

**_Jangan lupa bangun :)_ **

Bokuto memegang kedua _sticky notes_ tersebut dan beranjak dari kasur. Tangannya membuka pintu kamar, tak ada satu pun orang selain dirinya. Ia mengacak rambut kelabu-hitamnya, berjalan ke arah dapur dan benar saja ada banyak sticky notes tertempel di pintu kulkas.

**_Kalau kau lapar, aku ada simpan roti sama selai cokelat._ **

**_Sama susu, tinggal dipanasin._ **

**_Jangan lupa cuci piring!_ **

**_Jangan berantakkin dapur!_ **

**_Kalo kau sudah baca tulisan ini, harusnya kau sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi._ **

Rasa penasaran lelaki itu semakin menjadi. Ia putuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel, menghubungi si empunya _sticky notes_ dan menempelkannya ke tempat yang dapat dibaca. Ponsel pun tertempel di telinga, ia dapat mendengar suara hubungan telepon yang berusaha untuk tersambung.

Panggilan pertama, operator yang menjawab membuatnya memutuskan hubungan sepihak dan kembali menelpon.

Panggilan kedua tetap sama. Ia kembali memutuskan telepon dan menghubungi.

Panggilan ketiga tetap sama, membuat Bokuto melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Ia mulai frustasi, memikirkan spekulasi kenapa kekasihnya pergi tanpa memberitahu? Dihubungi pun tidak bisa. Apa karena ngambek ikan sardennya dihabisin semalam? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia bilang dia sudah ikhlas sih.

Tunggu.

Di mulut ikhlas tapi bukan berarti ikhlas lahir batin 'kan?

"Argh, bodoh banget!" Bokuto mengacak rambutnya dan mengatai dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah berjanji untuk mengganti ikan sardennya, tapi kalau sosok yang cinta mati dengan ikan itu tidak tampak di hadapan bagaimana ia bisa tenang membelinya?

"Aku pulang."

Suara pintu diiringi ucapan seorang lelaki dan juga suara sepatu yang diletakkan di rak cukup membuat Bokuto melompat dari kasur dan keluar kamar dengan perasaan bahagia. Figur seorang lelaki bermahkota obsidian, iris hazel yang terlindungi oleh kacamata berbingkai hitam, pakaian berupa _vest_ hitam, kemeja putih sebagai dalaman dan celana abu-abu pun dikenakan.

"Kuroo~!"

Belum sempat lelaki yang dipanggil Kuroo itu melangkah, dirinya langsung disambut dengan Bokuto yang melompat padanya dan memeluknya. Ia tersentak, tapi tak dapat menghindar membuatnya menahan beban tubuh Bokuto.

"Kau pasti belum cuci muka."

"Emang."

"Cuci muka dulu sana! Gosok gigi juga, terus pakai pelembabmu."

"Males ah." Bokuto berujar seraya mendusel wajahnya ke pipi Kuroo, membuat lelaki beriris hazel itu mendecih.

"Bo, dengerin aku dong."

"Cium dulu~" Lelaki itu memanyunkan bibirnya, meminta untuk dicium. Tetapi Kuroo menjauhkan wajahnya lalu mempertemukan telapak tangannya ke wajah Bokuto.

"Gak mau, kau belum gosok gigi."

"Di pipi? Gak mau?"

"Gak."

Bagaikan tanaman yang kurang disiram air, ketika Bokuto sedih rambutnya pun menjadi layu. Ia pun melepas pelukannya, berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Kuroo tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang, menyadari bahwa sudah selama itu sang kekasih tertidur. Beruntungnya ia bisa membeli banyak barang untuk menyiapkan hari jadi Bokuto. Memang tidak terlalu besar-besaran, hanya kue _blackforest_ persegi panjang dan lilin angka dua dan empat, beberapa kaleng soda dan ia memutuskan untuk memasak setelah meniup lilin.

Kuroo menata kue, lilin dan minuman yang ia beli di atas meja. Sejenak ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil korek api lalu membawanya kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia duduk di sofa, melihat hasil tatanannya yang tidak terlalu buruk.

Bokuto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang terkalung di bahu. Maniknya berbinar ketika melihat kue yang berada di atas meja. Ia pun mengambil posisi di sisi Kuroo, mendekatkan diri pada lelaki itu dan terlihat antusias.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanyanya.

"Orang yang menanyakan "siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"... Aku?" Manik Bokuto mengerjap, sementara tangannya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Merasa bingung sekaligus terkejut karena baru tahu kalau dirinya bertambah umur hari ini. "Aku ulang tahun tanggal 20 September!"

"Hari ini tanggal 20 September, bodoh."

Bokuto mangut-mangut, setengah paham kalau hari ini ia berulang tahun. Ia melihat ke kue, kembali pada Kuroo, otaknya pun seakan-akan terkonek kembali membuatnya terkejut.

"Loh? Lohhh? Aku ulang tahun?"

Kuroo menghela napas kasar. Dia sebenarnya juga lelah dengan sikap kekasihnya yang telmi, tapi susah juga kalau sudah sayang. Sifat bodohnya jadi tidak kelihatan. Ia pun menghidupkan lilin guna korek api, menyikut Bokuto di sisinya dan berujar, "Sebelum tiup, bikin harapan dulu."

"Harapannya boleh aku sebutin keras-keras?" tanya Bokuto antusias.

"Emangnya kau gak malu?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Aku 'kan tidak ada malu!"

Mendengarnya pun membuat Kuroo mendecak. "Ya udah cepetan, _make a wish_."

Bokuto mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kedua mata. "Di umur ke dua puluh empat tahun ini, aku harap aku bisa menikahi Kuroo secepat mungkin!" Ia pun meniup lilin, menatap lawan bicaranya dan mematri senyuman lebar.

Tentu saja, Kuroo mendengar harapan tersebut. Ia memalingkan wajah, enggan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kemerahan. Bokuto tak sengaja melihat telinga lelaki itu yang memerah, membuatnya terkekeh.

"Kau pasti malu ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Apa sih! Enggak!" elaknya.

Lantas Bokuto tertawa kencang, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk lawan bicaranya. Lain halnya dengan Kuroo yang menutup kedua wajah karena malu. Ia tidak berharap banyak kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan Bokuto, tapi satu harapan yang terucap dengan antusias oleh lelaki itu cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa Bokuto ingin serius dengannya.

"Udah ah, aku mau masak dulu."

"Eh, jangan dong. Aku masih mau memelukmu," keluh Bokuto.

Kuroo menghela napas pasrah, mengalah dan mengacak rambut lelakinya. "Jangan lama-lama, emangnya kau gak lapar?"

"Lapar sih, hehe." Sang lelaki berujar seraya terkekeh. "Terus aku mendapati _sticky note_ dimana-mana, tulisanmu juga kayak orang mau minggat. Bikin khawatir aja."

"Habisnya kau gak bangun waktu aku mau pergi," Kuroo membela diri. "Daripada aku tiba-tiba hilang tanpa kabar. Kau mau?"

Bokuto menggeleng pelan, membuat Kuroo tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Bokuto, mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Cukup singkat, tapi berkesan dan Kuroo senang akan hal itu.

< _fin. >_

**A/n: AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**EH, halo! Maya disini .w.**

**Pengennya bikin Bokuroo panjang2, tapi mepet banget waktunya soalnya besok udah tanggal 21 hikd pengen bikin yang lebih uwu uwu tapi tangan gak kuat hikd gapapa deh, seenggaknya saya bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya .w.**


End file.
